The Agent
by gomiyehet
Summary: Kai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang punya dua sisi dan Sehun adalah bosnya. Chanyeol adalah anak buah dari musuh bebuyutan Sehun. Sedangkan Wendy seorang gadis kecil yang kurang jelas latar belakangnya. Ada seutas benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka semua di masa lalu / Hunkai Chankai / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

The Agent Chapter 1

Enjoy!

.

.

Daegu, 21 Januari

Door! Door!

Namja berambut coklat kayu dan bermasker hitam itu mengarahkan mulut pistolnya pada seorang namja berambut _blonde_ yang sudah babak belur dan penuh darah di hadapannya.

"Katakan dimana kau menyimpan data itu, atau sesuatu akan keluar dari pistol ini dan mengakhiri hidupmu yang menyedihkan." Ujar Namja berambut coklat kayu itu

"Bit*h! Mati sekarang atau nanti apa bedanya?! Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membunuhku!" seru namja _blonde_ itu

Namja bermasker hitam itu menyeringai di balik maskernya "Kau benar."

"Berhenti, Kai! Aku tahu dirimu, Kai! Kau—"

Door! Door! Door!

Namja bermasker itu memuntahkan isi pelurunya pada sosok dihadapannya. Mata sayunya melihat bagaimana tubuh itu perlahan jatuh dan ambruk sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Cih, kau membuang sisa waktumu dengan sia-sia. Menyedihkan." ujar namja bermasker itu lalu menendang tubuh yang sudah tersungkur dan bersimbah darah tanpa nyawa itu.

Kai—namja bermasker itu—berjalan pelan, matanya menyusuri setiap jengkal ruangan, mencari sesuatu.

"Merepotkan. Jika saja keparat itu membuka mulutnya sebelum mati maka tugas kotor ini akan lebih cepat selesai." Ujar Kai sambil membuka salah satu loker meja dan mengacaknya.

Menit berikutnya, Kai sibuk mengacak-acak seluruh isi ruangan itu. Mencari apa yang sudah di perintahkan padanya. Hingga telinga tajamnya menangkap suatu suara, seperti isakan tertahan yang lirih.

Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia berdiri dan kembali menyusuri ruangan, ia mempertajam telinganya.

"Hiks—"

Lagi. Suara isakan tertahan itu terdengar lirih. Kai berjalan pelan tanpa suara mengikuti dimana suara isakan lirih itu terdengar. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat sebuah lemari berwarna coklat cerah. Kai memperhatikan lemari cokelat muda di sampingnya agak lama.

Tangannya terulur menuju gagang pintu lemari itu, namun sebuah suara dari suatu alat di telinganya menginterupsi , sehingga menghentikan tangan yang sudah terjulur itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kau tahu dingin sekali disini." Ujar seseorang dari alat itu.

"Jika kau pintar, maka kau akan tahu aku baru saja disini selama lima belas menit," ujar Kai setelah melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya "daripada kedinginan di luar seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik kau masuk dan membantuku mencari data itu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih baik kedinginan seperti orang bodoh daripada membantumu." Kata seseorang dari alat itu

"Jadi berhenti mengeluh!" kata Kai dingin lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali mencari. Namun fikirannya tidak fokus saat suara isakan lirih itu kembali terdengar. Kai mengambil bebrapa tumpuk map sebelum kembali menuju lemari itu, ia yakin sekali isakan itu keluar dari arah lemari. Setelah sampai, ia segera membukanya.

Mata sayunya membulat ketika melihat apa yang ia temukan di dalam lemari itu.

"Jang—jangan… mend—dekatiku… k-kau pembunuh! Kau membunuh _oppa_ku!... menjauh dariku!... k—kau.. pembunuh kejam!" ujar seorang gadis kecil beramabut hitam sebahu, matanya bengkak dan berair, wajahnya berantakan. Gadis itu duduk meringkuk disudut lemari, dibawah pakaian-pakaian yang digantung, di pangkuannya ada sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

Kai menyeringai di balik maskernya "Ya, aku memang seorang pembunuh, seperti _oppa_mu asal kau tahu."

"TIDAK! _Oppa_ku bukan sepertimu! Dia orang yang baik! Dia bukan pembunuh!" gadis itu Nampak semakin berantakan saat dia menjerit.

"Ya.. ya.. dia orang baik.." Kai memutar bola matanya lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu "ayo ikut denganku,"

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti seorang pembunuh?"

"Karena pembunuh itu—"

"Kai kau sudah selesai? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" kata seseorang dari alat itu kembali menginterupsi perkataan Kai.

"Diamlah bodoh!" bentak Kai, lalu mematikan alat itu. Mata sayunya yang tertutup poni melirik gadis kecil yang semakin terlihat ketakutan.

Kai menghela nafas "Dengar, kau percaya padaku atau tidak itu urusan belakang, sekarang kau ikut denganku."

Kai mendekati gadis itu dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Gadis itu terlihat pucat dan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Kai. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat boneka kelinci itu.

"Aku membencimu!"ronta gadis kecil itu

"Aku sudah biasa mendengar itu. Terima kasih." Kata Kai dingin.

Saat Kai sudah sampai di luar, namja bertubuh tinggi segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan— Eh? Siapa dia?" kata namja itu mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berantakan dalam gendongan Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu! Ini, ambil !" Kai memukulkan map-map itu ke dada namja yang ada di hadapannya, lalu berjalan pergi sambil tetap menggendong gadis kecil yang sudah pucat itu. Sepertinya gadis kecil sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga karena sudah tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar meronta lagi.

"Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" kejar namja itu lagi membalikkan bahu Kai yang tidak lebih lebar dari bahu miliknya

"Sudah kubilang 'kan ini bukan urusanmu? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Kai berujar dingin dan menatap tajam namja keras kepala di hadapannya "Serahkan saja map itu pada ketua! Katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya nanti! Aku ada urusan sebentar. Dan. Ini. Bukan. Urusanmu." Kai menekankan tiap kata pada akhir kalimat sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuh dan membawa gadis kecil itu pergi

"Lakukan saja tugasmu, hyung!" kata Kai sebelum menghilang dari pandangan si namja tinggi.

Si namja tinggi menghela nafas. Walaupun penasaran, tapi ia tidak mungkin memaksa Kai memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Kai memang misterius.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju mobilnya, meletakkan map diatas _dashboard_, lalu mengambil beberapa drum kecil dari bagasi.

Setelahnya, dia menyiramkan isi dari drum kecil itu ke seliling bangunan tempat dimana ada seorang mayat berambut _blonde_ bersimbah darah. Setelah selesai menyiramkan isi dari drum-drum kecil itu, ia menyalakan pemantik api dan menjatuhkannya pada tumpahan bensin yang sudah ia siramkan tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, sang jago merah muncul dan kian membesar. Si namja tinggi tak ambil pusing, dia menuju mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli jika sang merah kian kalap menghabisi bangunan itu, karena memang itu tugasnya. Membersihkan jejak.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ujar gadis kecil itu, suaranya masih serak. Kai hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"Tunggu disini! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan kembali!" titah Kai pada gadis kecil itu setelah mendudukannya pada sebuah bangku. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mencengkram erat boneka kelinci yang ia bawa.

Tak lama kemudian Kai kembali ke tempat gadis kecil itu dengan membawa sebuah es krim stroberi.

"Untukmu," Kai menyodorkan es krim stroberi ke arah gadis kecil "Tak ada racunnya jika kau ragu,"

"Jika ada racunnya juga tak masalah," Gadis kecil itu perlahan mengambil es krim dari tangan Kai "akan lebih baik jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu _oppa_." Gadis itu berujar lirih, tangannya masih mencengkram kuat boneka kelinci putih.

"Sepertinya kau sayang sekali pada _oppa_mu, eoh?" Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang ia duduki, kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada belakang kepalanya "Pasti kau sangat membenciku sekarang karena sudah menghilangkan dia darimu."

Gadis kecil itu diam, menikmati es krim stroberi yang Kai berikan padanya "Enak,"

Kai menoleh pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya "Es krimnya enak, Gamsahamnida." Gadis kecil itu berujar pelan.

"Cepat habiskan, aku tidak mungkin membuangmu di taman," ujar Kai datar

"Jadi dimana kau akan membuangku?"

Kai tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin dingin membelainya.

"Aku sudah selesai, cepat bawa dan bunuh aku," gadis kecil itu lalu berdiri di hadapan Kai

Kai membuka matanya, menatap gadis itu "Untuk ukuran seorang gadis kecil, kau cukup dewasa dan berani,"

"Aku dua belas tahun!" gadis kecil itu berujar kesal "Tak usah basa-basi, cepat tuntaskan pekerjaanmu!"

"Kemana perginya gadis kecil yang bergetar ketakutan itu, eoh?" sindir Kai

"Aku.. sudah tak takut lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menghadapinya!" gadis kecil itu terlihat berusaha tegar walaupun sinar ketakutan masih terpancar dari matanya "Cepat bunuh aku!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kai berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu

"Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana agar adil, kau membuka maskermu dan aku akan memberitahu namaku?" gadis itu mundur selangkah saat Kai sampai di depannya "Yah, setidaknya aku tahu wajah pembunuhku sebelum mati."

"Kau sarkas juga," Kai menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu, dia sedikit menyeringai di balik maskernya, "Asal kau tahu saja gadis kecil, aku tak butuh namamu, aku bisa mencari sendiri dengan caraku jika aku mau, tapi sepertinya kau penasaran sekali dengan wajahku,"

"Apa aku mudah ditebak? Ya kau benar, aku penasaran dengan wajahmu." Gadis kecil itu berusaha memohon "Ayolah, setidaknya kabulkan permintaan seorang gadis kecil yang nyawa-nya akan melayang sebentar lagi."

Kai menatap mata gadis itu dan tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak kecilnya, "Kau—"

.

.

.

Seoul, 21 Januari

Suara dering telefon berbunyi saat dua orang dengan kedudukan tinggi sedang asik berbincang dalam sebuah ruangan, yang lebih berumur mangangkat telfon itu "Ya?"

"Maaf menganggu Tuan Oh, tapi Agen 88 ingin menemui Anda," ujar seorang wanita dari telefon itu.

"Ya, suruh dia masuk," setelahnya Tuan Oh menutup telfon itu.

"Apa ada masalah, _Appa_?" Tanya yang jauh lebih muda

"Tidak, hanya laporan Sekretaris Jung," ujar yang lebih tua, yang dipanggil _Appa._ Yang muda mengangguk paham. Tak lama setelah itu, suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu berjalan ke arah Tuan Oh, lalu membungkukkan tubuh, "Maaf, saya menganggu waktu Anda,"

Tuan Oh terkekeh pelan, "Gwenchanayo… silahkan duduk Agen 88,"

Agen 88 lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda pucat dengan warna rambut yang sama pucatnya, "Gamsahamnida."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Kai, oiya perkenalkan, ini anakku Oh Sehun, Sehun, kenalkan agen terbaik tiga tahun ini, Kai," kata Tuan Oh memperkenalkan mereka.

Sehun dan Kai berjabat tangan sambil saling menggumamkan salam perkenalan. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sehun saja, dia merasa _familier_ saat dia melihat mata Kai. Sehun merasa seolah dia telah mengenal namja berkulit lebih gelap darinya ini.

"Kalian canggung sekali," Tuan Oh kembali terkekeh pelan "Ngomong-ngomong Kai, aku ingin mendengar alasanmu kenapa Minho yang menyerahkan data pada saya. Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf Tuan Oh, saya ada urusan sebentar tadi," Kai merasa khawatir jika Minho—rekan kerjanya kali ini—menceritakan soal gadis kecil itu pada atasannya.

"Araseyo."

"Saya juga ingin menyerahkan _flashdisk_ ini, saya rasa data lengkapnya ada di dalam sini," Kai menyerahkan _flashdisk_ kecil berwarna putih kepada Tuan Oh.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kerjamu selalu bagus, tapi lain kali, saya harap kamu menyelesaikan tugasmu setuntas mungkin," Tuan Oh sedikit menyindir Kai perihal penyerahan data yang dilakukan Minho tadi.

"Araseyo, maaf itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Gamsahamnida. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Oh, Sehun-ssi," Kai membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan lalu berjalan keluar.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. Sungguh! Sehun merasa tidak asing tentang namja bernama Kai itu.

"Dia memang namja yang manis, benar begitu Sehun?" kata Tuan Oh setelah Kai menghilang di balik pintu "Dia namja yang berbakat, dan memberikan keuntungan yang besar pada perusahaan kita, walaupun dia misterius,"

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya tentang Kai saat sang _Appa_ berbicara padanya.

"Sampai mana kita tadi, Sehuna?" Tanya sang _Appa_ lagi. Sehun segera memfokuskan fikirannya lagi. Melupakan tentang Kai sejenak.

.

.

.

Daejeon, 21 Januari

Jongin merasa perutnya lapar, dia belum makan sama sekali sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah sore. Pantas saja perutnya begejolak sedari tadi. Dia melewati salah satu restoran cepat saji. Disaat genting seperti ini, dia tidak mempedulikan tentang ketidaksehatan makanan cepat saji. Lagipula, restoran ini menjual _fried chicken_, makanan favoritnya.

Saat akan memesan, Jongin teringat sesuatu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membeli tiga _bucket_ _fried chicken_ lalu membawanya pulang.

Matahari semakin turun, mobil yang dikendarai Jongin baru saja sampai pada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan luas. Dengan senyum cerah dan tiga _bucket fried chicken_ di pelukannya, dia mengetuk pintu itu rumah itu.

Pintu terbuka dan teriakan-teriakan ceria ala anak kecil memenuhi telinganya.

"Jongin Oppa!"

"Jongin Hyung!"

Teriakan-teriakan semacam itu tumpang tindih memenuhi indra pendengarannya, menyambutnya datang.

"Hai adik-adik kecil! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Jongin tersenyum cerah dan mengusap rambut salah satu anak "Coba tebak Jongin hyung bawa apa?"

"Jongin oppa membawa _fried chicken! _Yeaaaay !"

"Waahh baunya enak!"

"Terima kasih, Oppa."

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Ne.. ne.. bawa ke meja makan ya, itu untuk makan malam. Berikan pada Han _Ahjumma_." Kata Jongin seraya menyerahkan ketiga _bucket_ itu pada anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya.

Anak-anak di panti asuhan ini memang menggemaskan semua. Jongin ikut bahagia melihat mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Lihatlah bagaimana kelima belas anak kecil itu berebutan _bucket_ untuk diberikan pada Han _Ahjumma_.

"Jongin! Kenapa berdiri saja di pintu? Ayo masuk!" tegur Han _Ahjumma_.

"Ne, _Ahjumma_." Jongin lalu masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Anak-anak, jangan berebut! Bibi akan menghidangkannya di atas meja." Kata Han _Ahjumma_ seraya melerai anak-anak kecil yang sedang berebut makanan tersebut. "Ayo gadis-gadis, bantu Bibi menyiapkan makanan, dan yang laki-laki tunggu bersama Jongin hyung ya.."

"Jongin, kenapa kau membeli sebanyak ini? Kau tahu, makanan cepat saji tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Jongina.." nasihat Han _Ahjumma._

"Iya, aku tahu.. tak apa 'kan Bi? Hanya sekali-sekali…" Jongin tersenyum kecil

"Dasar kau ini." Decak Han _Ahjumma_ yang dibalas cengiran oleh Jongin.

"Ohya Bi, dimana Wendy?" Tanya Jongin saat dia tidak mendapati seseorang disana.

Han _Ahjumma_ menghela nafas, "Entahlah, dia tidak keluar dari kamar sejak kau mengantarnya kesini." Tangannya tak berhenti bekerja untuk menyiapkan makan malam "Sulli-ya, jangan letakkan gelas disitu! Bobby jangan mengusili Luna _noona_ mu! Yak! Jungkook-ah! Jimin-ya! Berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran! Soojung-ah cepat ambilkan piring! " Han _Ahjumma _tak berhenti mengomeli anak-anak kecil itu. Jongin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat Wendy. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga, menuju lantai dua. Saat sudah sampai di lantai dua, ia mengetuk sebuah kamar. Tak ada jawaban. Jongin mengulanginya lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Jongin menghela nafas pelan lalu membuka pintu kamar itu, "Wendy?"

.

.

.

Seoul, 21 Januari

Kai mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur saat dia sudah sampai di apartemennya, masih satu hari yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini ada sedikit perbedaan. Gadis kecil polos itu. Kai masih memikirkan gadis kecil itu. Satu lagi, Oh Sehun. Entah kenapa Kai merasa tidak asing dengan namja pucat itu.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir jauh-jauh hal yang mengganggu fikirannya. Dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar malam ini, sebelum tugas lain memanggilnya.

Saat Kai ingin memejamkan mata, suara notifikasi terdengar dari laptopnya. Dengan kesal Kai berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja dekat jendela, dimana laptop itu berada. Kai membukanya. Laptop itu berisi berbagai macam hal-hal yang menyangkut pekerjaannya. Oleh sebab itu, Kai tidak pernah mematikan laptop tersebut, hanya menutupnya saja.

"Sial!" umpat Kai saat dia membaca salah satu pesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(TBC)

[A/N] Halo, Shizu comeback dari liburan membawa fics baru ^^

Oiya. Selamat Tahun Baru! *telat woy telat*

Cieee besok senin udah sekolah TT

Eung… gimana? Gimana? Ini dilanjut apa enggak xD

Ini fics sih sebenernya ga pengen di publish sih, tapi ya akhirnya publish juga xD

Komentarnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, 22 Januari

Kai bangun agak siang dari biasanya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit terburu-buru. Kai membuka laptopnya lagi, mengecek ulang tugas-tugasnya hari ini—termasuk tugas yang ia dapat semalam. Sambil mengecek, Kai menyiapkan beberapa alat penyamaran yang akan ia gunakan nantinya. Tak lupa juga, masker hitam yang selalu setia menutupi bagian hidung sampai dagu Kai.

Setelah selesai, Kai segera menuju _basement_ dimana mobilnya diparkir. Setelah itu dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung yang bisa dibilang sebuah markas untuk pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya, Kai tak perlu repot-repot menyetir menuju gedung 'markas' untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang tak seberapa penting, karena sudah ada yang namanya jaringan internet. Biasanya Kai juga mendapatkan tugasnya dari internet, seberapa besar bayarannya jika berhasil, profil dan daftar orang yang akan dibunuhnya, hingga menetapkan lokasi untuk melancarkan 'aksinya'.

Kai sebenarnya agak malas juga, karena _partner_ untuk aksi kali ini adalah Minho. _Partner_ yang sama seperti kemarin. Bukannya apa, Kai hanya merasa tidak cocok dengan Minho. Minho terlalu ingin tahu, menurut Kai. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan antara dirinya dan Minho soal kemarin. Soal gadis kecil itu. Kai jadi sedikit bersyukur karena Minho tidak menceritakan soal gadis kecil itu pada atasannya kemarin.

Oke, Kai akui jika dirinya memang misterius. Tapi, hei ayolah! semua agen pembunuh bayaran pasti menjaga rahasia dan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dari agen-agen pembunuh bayaran yang lain. Karena bukan tak mungkin, jika suatu saat bisa saja mereka menjadi musuh. Setiap agen pembunuh bayaran faham akan itu.

Jadi yang Kai tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa dirinya dianggap misterius? Padahal agen pembunuh bayaran yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Oh! Apa mungkin karena dia tak banyak bicara? Tapi, bukankah itu wajar, mengingat misinya yang banyak sekali dan seringkali di tempat yang jauh sehingga tidak menyempatkannya untuk sekedar bersosialisai.

Ah, entahlah! Memirkan itu memang tak ada habisnya. Lagipula, Kai memang tidak ambil pusing tentang anggapan orang lain tentang dirinya—selama itu tidak mengganggu privasinya.

Kai berjalan memasuki gedung yang besar itu. Jika dari luar memang terlihat wajar, seperti gedung kantoran biasanya. Namun siapa yang tahu jika gedung ini juga berisi sebuah markas rahasia. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu akan hal ini.

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan yang amat ketat, Kai berjalan menuju salah satu koridor, dia menghubungi Minho dengan _hanphone_nya. Bukannya apa, tugas kali ini cukup berat menurut Kai. Resikonya sangat besar jika dia gagal. Tapi, bayarannya terbilang tinggi, jadi akhirnya Kai menerima tugas itu. Tapi setelah tahu _partner-_nya adalah Minho, Kai jadi sedikit merasa menyesal juga.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia meng-_cancel_ tugasnya kali ini. Tapi, hey! Meng-_cancel_ tugas sama sekali bukan gayanya. Kemana harga dirinya yang tinggi itu jika dia sampai meng-_cancel_ tugas hanya karena hal sepele begini.

Kai mendecak kesal karena Minho tidak menjawab telfonnya. Kai kembali mengutak-atik _handphone_nya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu yang kokoh hingga terjatuh.

"Sial." Umpat Kai pelan dan lirih. Dia ingin memungut _handphone_nya yang terlempar agak jauh, namun sebelum tangannya meraih _handphone_ itu, sebuah tangan dengan kulit pucat sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Kai mendongak, menatap siapa gerangan. Kai sedikit terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang ia tabrak barusan adalah Oh Sehun. Anak dari atasannya. Kai juga baru menyadari jika sesuatu yang kokoh tersebut adalah punggung Oh Sehun yang terbalut jas berwarna putih.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kai berdiri. Kai hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Setelah berdiri, Kai mengambil _handphone_nya dari sodoran Sehun.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Ucap Kai pelan. Lalu mereka terdiam, suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika suara deringan _handphone_ Sehun menghentikan atmosfir kecanggungan yang muncul.

"_Ne_," ucap Sehun lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan di telfon. Setelah itu, Sehun menoleh kearah Kai. Kai jadi sedikit merasa canggung ketika Sehun menatapnya. Tapi Kai menutupnya dengan sangat baik.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kai datar.

"_Appa_ menyuruh kita menuju ruangannya sekarang," jelas Sehun.

"Eh? Tapi…" Kai jadi sedikit bingung. Bagaimana dengan Minho? Urusannya dengan Minho belum selesai.

"_Kajja_, _Appa_ tidak suka menunggu." Sehun berjalan mendahului Kai. Kai menjadi bingung sendiri sekarang. Kai menghela nafas, urusannya dengan Minho bisa diselesaikan nanti. Akhirnya Kai berjalan mengekori Sehun yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu sebelum memasukinya. Setelah mendapat izin, Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan _Appa_nya serta Kai di belakang, mengekorinya. Kai menjadi heran saat dia menemukan Minho di dalam ruang kerja atasannya. Kai menjadi was-was. Apa yang telah Minho bicarakan dengan Tuan Oh?

Kai pun mengikuti Sehun yang duduk di sofa setelah dipersilahkann oleh Tuan Oh.

"Saya tidak akan berbasi-basi," ucap Tuan Oh. Kai jadi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, dia hanya tak ingin atasannya tahu soal gadis kecil itu dan dia khawatir Minho menceritakan hal itu pada atasannya.

"Kai, tugasmu kali ini adalah membereskan seseorang di daerah Gyeonggi bersama Minho, benar?" Tanya Tuan Oh lagi.

Kai mengangguk, "_Ne_,"

"Kali ini saya membatalkan tugasmu, Kau akan digantikan dengan Taemin," ucap Tuan Oh

Kai menurunkan kadar kewaspadaannya, ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannnya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan klien?"

"Itu mudah diatur, lagipula Taemin sepertinya mampu menyelesaikan tugas ini,"ucap Tuan Oh lagi.

Taemin sih memang hebat, Kai tidak meragukannya. Tapi, Kai heran kenapa ia dibatalkan menjalani misi kali ini. Dia melirik Minho, Minho yang seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kai, mengangkat bahunya. Minho juga tak tahu.

"Kai, kau akan menjalankan misi lain," Tuan Oh menatap Kai yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kai, "Bersama Sehun."

Kai menatap atasannya dengan pandangan Sehun? Itu suatu kehormatan kah? Jangan salahkan Kai disini, karena dia memang tidak pernah bertemu Sehun sejak menjadi pembunuh bayaran disini.

"Tenang saja, Kai. Dia cukup hebat," kata Tuan Oh melihat tatapan bingung Kai. Sepertinya Tuan Oh salah mengartikan tatapan bingung Kai.

Kai berusaha menjelaskan "Maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Apa misinya _Appa_?" potong Sehun

"Kalian akan ke Jepang hari ini juga, tiketnya sudah dipersiapkan oleh sekretaris Jung," ucap Tuan Oh

Kai sedikit terkejut. Kai memang sudah biasa keluar-masuk negeri untuk menjalankan misi. Selama empat tahun menjadi pembunuh bayaran, sudah banyak negara yang telah ia kunjungi—untuk membunuh, tentu saja. Itu sudah biasa. Apalagi jika hanya ke Jepang. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Dia bersama Oh Sehun. Anak dari atasannya.

"Dan misi ini level A plus," lanjut Tuan Oh.

Apalagi kali ini misinya berat. Tiap misi punya level kesulitan tersendiri. Yang tertinggi adalah level S. Yang terendah adalah level C. Tepat dibawah level S adalah level A plus. Kai tidak asing jika menjalani misi yang berat. Bahkan ia pernah menjalani misi dengan level S walaupun hanya sekali. Tapi biasanya ia bekerja sendirian, jika dengan _partner_ pun, dengan sesorang yang sudah ia kenal. Tapi kali ini, Oh Sehun. Ya, Oh Sehun.

"Dan tugas kalian berdua adalah—"

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 22 Januari

Kai melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo pada sore hari yang turun salju melalui kaca jendela mobil. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, menyetir.

"Kita akan menginap dulu malam ini, dan menyusun rencana." Ucap Sehun datar memecah keheningan yang hanya dibalas anggukan Kai.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun melirik Kai.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai singkat. Mendengar jawaban singkat Kai, Sehun diam. Dia mengerti jika Kai sedang tak ingin diajak berbicara.

Kai terus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah penginapan yang terletak pada pinggiran kota Tokyo. Setelah sampai, mereka menurunkan bawaan masing-masing.

Kai sedang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan laptopnya ketika Sehun datang dengan handuk kecil menutupi rambut basahnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Kai sambil tangannya mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Mengecek ulang misi kita." Jawab Kai sambil matanya tetap fokus ke layar laptop. Sehun duduk di sebelah Kai, ikut melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan Kai.

"Kau mandilah dulu, biar lebih segar. Lalu setelah itu, kita akan membahas misi," kata Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai. Kai meletakkan laptop tersebut diatas tempat tidur lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil pakaian dari dalam koper.

Sementara Kai mandi, Sehun menuju meja telfon dan memesan makanan. Setelahnya, seraya menunggu Kai selesai mandi dan makanan datang, Sehun memainkan _handphone_nya.

Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau ia memang pernah merasa telah mengenal Kai jauh sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 22 Januari

Jongin berjalan diantara deretan toko-toko kecil di pinggir jalan. Udara musim dingin begitu menusuk membuatnya memakai jaket tebal dan masker hitam. Kedua tangannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan, ia letakkan di dalam kedua sakunya yang terdapat _hotpack_. Setelah berjalanan beberapa lama, ia menemukan sebuah gang kecil dan sempit.

Jongin lalu masuk dan menyelinap ke dalam gang sempit tersebut. Tangannya mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku lalu mengoperasikan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Setelahnya, ia menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo? Ada apa menelfon?"_ sapa seseorang dari seberang sana.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Jongin

"_Aku akan selalu membantumu selama aku bisa. Ada apa?"_

"Begini _Hyung_—"

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Ia meraih handuk kecil yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan mengusapkan handuk itu pada rambutnya.

"Kau mandi lama sekali," kata Sehun

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu menikmati berendam tadi hingga lupa waktu." jawab Kai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia menuju kopernya, merapikan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai dari balik layar laptop miliknya.

Setelah Kai merapikan barangnya, ia berbalik menuju kearah Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop. Tapi dia sedikit tersentak saat menyadari ada cukup banyak makanan di atas meja.

"Akan lebih terasa mudah menyusun rencana jika perut tidak kosong," jelas Sehun yang menyadari sikap bingung Kai.

"Benar juga, kapan Anda memesannya?" Kai duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja.

"Tadi saat Kau mandi, dan tidak usah memakai bahasa seformal itu. Kita _partner_ sekarang," jawab Sehun lalu menutup laptopnya lalu meletakkannya di lantai sebelah kaki kursi yang ia duduki sekarang.

"_Araseyo_," Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil salah satu mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi, begitupula Sehun.

"_Itadakimasu_," kata keduanya dalam Bahasa Jepang sebelum mulai menyendok nasi dan lauk lalu memasukkannya ke mulut.

.

.

.

.

Daejeon, 22 Januari

"Wendy, kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami?" ajak salah satu gadis kecil.

Gadis yang bernama Wendy itu tetap diam menatap keluar jendela yang terdapat butiran salju.

"Ayolah, bermain salju itu menyenangkan! Kau harus mencobanya!" ajak gadis kecil yang lain.

Wendy masih tetap diam menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis-gadis kecil itu tampak menyerah membujuk Wendy "Baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksamu. Kami tunggu di halaman, ya..." kata salah satu gadis kecil berjalan pergi bersama temannya setelah menutup pintu.

Wendy menghela nafas lalu memandang boneka kelinci putih yang ada di pangkuannya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin berada disini. Wendy memainkan boneka kelinci putih itu. Boneka itu sangat berharga baginya karena itu adalah pemberian _oppa_nya. Tidak hanya itu, boneka kelinci putih ini menyimpan sesuatu yang amat berharga. Wendy tidak bodoh. Ia tahu ada sesuatu didalam boneka ini. Sesuatu yang diamanatkan oleh _oppa_nya jauh-jauh hari.

Wendy menarik resliting tersembunyi yang ada di boneka itu. Jari lentiknya masuk merogoh sesuatu di balik busa-busa yang mengisi boneka itu. Matanya mengernyit heran saat dia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Wendy lalu membongkar boneka kelinci putih itu, mencari sesuatu. Namun nihil, apa yang ia cari tak ia temukan. Wendy kelabakan, dia terus membongkarnya.

Lima belas menit telah lewat, namun benda yang ia cari, tak kunjung di temukan. Wendy terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya, disamping boneka yang isinya sudah terburai. Kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas kedua lengan putihnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Dimana _flashdisk_ itu?!" umpatnya kesal. Dia mencoba memutar kembali memorinya, seingatnya boneka kelinci putih itu tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya, tapi….. tiba-tiba matanya membulat, ia teringat sesuatu "Orang itu! Ya, pasti dia! Dasar Sialan!" umpatnya marah sambil menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 23 Januari

Sehun dan Kai berada dalam sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang telah mereka siapkan. Keduanya sudah melakukan penyamaran pada penampilan mereka—terutama bagian wajah— sehingga wajah keduanya sudah sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin—atau sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua memakai semacam masker sekali pakai sehingga wajah mereka saat ini jauh berbeda dari wajah asli mereka. Rambut coklat kayu Kai sudah berubah menjadi hitam legam, di gigi bagian atas Kai terdapat behel, di kepalanya terdapat _snapback_ berwarna biru tua yang di pasang terbalik, sedang tubuhnya dilapisi jaket berwarna cokelat tua dan celana jeans, serta kakinya terbalut sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah dengan rambut coklat kopi yang ditata amat rapi, setelan kemeja serta jas yang tak kalah rapi serta tak lupa sepatu _pantoefel_ berwarana hitam mengkilat membungkus kakinya.

"Kita mulai dari sini," Sehun mulai berinteriksi "Lalu sesuai rencana."

"_Araseyo_," jawab Kai patuh lalu membuka salah satu bungkus permen lollipop dan mengulumnya.

"Jangan ada kesalahan," ingat Sehun.

"Saya paham," jawab Kai lalu mengambil _paper bag _berwarna coklat cerah dan beranjak pergi, memulai aksinya.

Setelah Kai pergi, Sehun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan untuk aksi mereka.

.

.

(Kai's action)

Kai dengan penampilan ala anak remaja itu berjalan santai akan memasuki sebuah gedung dengan langkah dia sempat masuk, seorang satpam dengan tubuh agak tegap mencegatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu," satpam itu mencegat Kai

Kai menatap satpam itu dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal—tapi justru terlihat imut "Ish.. paman jahat, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan barang _Chichi _ yang tertinggal di rumah," Kai mengangkat _paper bag_ coklat muda yang ia bawa.

"Memang _Otousan_ mu kerja disini?"

"Tentu saja! Paman tidak percaya padaku?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ah~ jangan lupakan tangkai permen lollipop yang menambah kesan imut Kai.

"Bukan tidak percaya anak manis, tapi hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kesini," satpam itu menjadi sedikit lebih lunak melihat tingkah imut Kai.

"Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan!" Kai memprotes imut.

"Lagipula _Chici_ bekerja disini! Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal! Paman jahat! Bagaimana nanti jika _Chichi_ dimarahi oleh atasannya? Kan kasihan _Chichi_~~" ekspresi wajah Kai berubah sedih, matanya yang sedikit berkaca memandang satpam yang ada di hadapannya "Paman tidak punya perasaan….."

Satpam itu akhirnya luluh juga melihat tingkah manis Kai, "Baiklah-baiklah anak manis, silahkan masuk, tapi jangan berbuat kekacauan ya…"

"Yak! Paman! Aku tampan!" Kai memprotes lagi sebelum memasuki gedung

'Jangan berbuat kekacauan? Haha sayang sekali… keinginanmu tak akan terkabulkan, karena itulah yang akan kulakukan setelah ini' batin Kai sinis.

Kai dengan langkah kekanakannya memasuki _Lobby_ gedung dan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, adik manis?" sapa seorang resepsionis ber _name tag_ Tiffany.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini untuk _Chichi_…" Kai mengangkat _paper bag_nya.

"Siapa nama _Otousan_mu?" Tanya resepsionis satu lagi yang ber _name tag_ Jessica.

"Yamaguchi Takamura," jawab Kai sambil mengulum permen lollipopnnya imut.

"Kalau namamu, adik manis?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Yamaguchi Aru," dusta Kai.

"_Anata wa Kawaii desu~~_" Tiffany mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

Kai segera menyentak tangan Tiffany yang menyubit pipinya, bahaya jika maskernya terlepas "Aiish.. sakit _Aneesan_.." Kai mengusap pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibir, sedangkan Tiffany tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

"Adik manis, _Otousan_ sedang tidak berada di tempat, barangnya dititipkan disini saja ya.." kata Jessica seraya menutup telfon.

"Tidak mau.. Aku mau bertemu _Otousan_.." Kai mulai merengek.

"Tapi tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk, adik manis… Maaf ya," kata Tiffany membujuk Kai.

"Yasudah aku pulang saja kalau begitu," kata Kai mengerucutkan bibir lalu berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kearah resepsionis.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Tiffany lembut.

"Ehm.. Itu.. dimana letak toilet? Aku ingin buang air.." kata Kai sambil menundukkan wajah. Tiffany dan Jessica tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

"Baiklah dari sini, lurus setelah itu ada dua buah koridor, kau ambil yang sebelah kiri, mengerti?" jelas Jessica yang dibalas anggukan Kai. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai berjalan menuju arah yang sudah ditunjuk.

Setelah sampai di toilet, Kai segera memasuki bilik yang paling pojok dan menguncinya. Ia segera melepas jaket, celana jeans, serta _snapback_nya lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sudah ia bawa di dalam _paper bag_. _Paper bag _ itu hanyalah tipuan sebenarnya. Setelan hitam dengan bahan _fleksibel_ dan jas anti peluru yang akan mendukung aksinya. Setelahnya, ia lapisi dengan jas musim dingin formal berwarna hitam.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia mengeluarkan korek dan mulai membakar pakaian yang ia lepas tadi dan juga lollipop manis yang sedari tadi memenuhi mulutnya. Sebelum asap dari api itu memicu alarm kebakaran, Kai segera memasukkannya ke dalam toilet dan menutupnya. Setelah agak lama, ia menekan tombol _flush_ lalu mengkode Sehun lewat jam tangannya yang sudah dipasang alat khusus. Ia mengalungkan sebuah tanda pengenal berbentuk seperti kartu di lehernya.

Setelah itu, ia keluar dari bilik dan merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya lewat pantulan cermin. Ia merubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi lebih formal. Setelah dirasa puas, Kai keluar dari toilet dan mulai berjalan menuju lift.

Gedung ini terdiri dari dua puluh tujuh lantai. Lantai satu sampai lantai dua puluh dua digunakan untuk urusan perusahaan. Dipenuhi oleh orang-orang pekerja kantoran yang mengelola perusahaan. Sedangkan lima sisanya digunakan untuk markas rahasia. Sisi lain dari perusahaan tersebut.

Kai menjamin orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung ini terlalu sibuk bekerja hanya untuk menyadari adanya markas rahasia di tempat mereka bekerja. Gedung ini sebenarnya tak beda jauh dengan gedung dimana markasnya berada di Korea.

Lift yang Kai gunakan hanya sampai pada lantai dua puluh dua. Jika ingin menuju lantai lebih atas, harus menggunakan lift khusus yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi.

Bukan Kai namanya jika ia tidak tahu dimana letak lift tersembunyi itu. Tepat didepan lift, ada dua orang penjaga yang berdiri di sisi kanan-kiri lift. Kai mengambil pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik mantelnya. Pistol yang akan Kai gunakan sudah ia pasangi alat peredam, sehingga bunyi tidak akan terdengar jika pistol itu digunakan.

Kai menyelinap di balik salah satu tiang penyangga gedung yang ia yakini lengah dari sorotan kamera CCTV. Ia mulai membidik, setelah dirasa pas, dengan cepat Kai menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kepala dua orang penjaga tersebut. Dua orang penjaga tersebut segera ambruk dengan waktu yang terpaut tak lebih dari satu detik.

Setelah itu, Kai berjalan tenang menuju lift. Tombol untuk mengoperasikan lift itu, sudah dilengkapi dengan sidik jari. Sehingga orang yang tak terdaftar sidik jarinya tidak akan bisa memasuki lift itu dan malah akan memicu alarm keamanan gedung.

Tapi peralatan Kai tak kalah canggih. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat persegi seperti _handphone_ yang sudah dipasangi kabel. Kai memasangkan kabel itu setelah membuka paksa lempeng besi yang menjadi tempat menempelnya tombol-tombol itu.

Kai segera mengoperasikan benda persegi itu dan memasukkan kode-kode yang cukup rumit. Setelah selesai, pintu lift pun terbuka. Kai memasuki lift setelah menyelipkan pistol dan benda persegi itu pada salah satu tanaman yang ada di dekat lift.

Saat pintu lift tertutup, sebuah cahaya garis-garis biru memindai tubuh Kai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Cahaya pemindai ini memang sudah dibuat otomatis seperti itu setiap kali ada yang memasuki lift. Untuk memastikan orang yang memasuki markas tidak membawa alat-alat yang dianggap berbahaya.

Kai tahu itu. Oleh sebab itu, ia membuang pistolnya di pot tanaman dekat lift tadi. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang menemukan pistol itu. Toh, pelurunya sudah habis dan sidik jari Kai tidak akan tertinggal di pistol itu, karena dia sudah memakai sarung tangan yang sangat-sangat tipis namun fleksibel dan kuat untuk menyamarkan sidik jarinya. Sehingga jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak ada yang sadar jika kai memakai sarung tangan.

Setelah cahaya garis-garis biru itu telah selesai memindai tubuh Kai, terdapat suara yang menyuruh Kai menunjukkan ID nya. Kai mengangkat kartu yang tergantung dilehernya dan mendekatkannya pada alat seperti pembaca _bar code_ di kasir _supermarket_.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah kartu ID milik orang bernama Yamaguchi Takamura, yang ia dan Sehun bunuh tadi malam setelah menyusun rencana. Setelah itu, Kai mengambil ID –nya lalu membakar mayat dan membuang abunya ke laut.

ID _card_ yang digunakan Kai, lolos dalam pemindaian. Kai menekan salah satu tombol dari sekian banyak tombol yang ada di dalam lift. Saat Kai menunggu lift bergerak, jam tangan Kai berbunyi lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Walaupun begitu, telinga tajam Kai tetap menangkap bunyinya. Kai menyeringai, bunyi itu tanda dari Sehun bahwa tugasnya mengirim virus dan mengacak-acak _system_ pada gedung sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu terjadinya saja.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, Kai segera disambut oleh dua penjaga yang berada di kanan-kiri lift. Kai sudah tak heran, ia sudah tahu jika sebenarnya di tiap lantai dua puluh tiga sampai lantai dua puluh tujuh, terdapat dua orang penjaga yang berjaga di pintu lift.

Dengan santai Kai menunjukkan IDnya. Sebenarnya ID _cardi _itu tidak dilengkapi foto karena setiap anggota yang memiliki ID _card_ ini juga seering berubah-ubah penampilan, oleh karena itu, kedua penjaga itu percaya saja lalu membiarkan Kai lewat.

Tiba-tiba Kai jatuh saat di dekat tanaman. Kedua penjaga itu terkejut lalu salah satunya mulai mengulurkan tangan, berniat menolong Kai. Tangan Kai yang di dekat pot tanaman, dengan cepat menyelinap ke dalam pot dan mengambil pistol yang sudah dilengkapi peredam.

Dengan secepat kilat Kai menembakkan peluru pada kepala dua orang penjaga itu hingga ambruk. Semuanya tak lebih dari lima detik. Kai sengaja menembakkan peluru kearah kepala. Karena ia tahu, penjaga-penjaga itu memakai baju anti peluru dibalik pakaian mereka.

Kai juga mengambil alat komunikasi—yang bisanya dipasang di telinga—dari dalam pot, lalu memasangkannya ke telinganya. Ia menggunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Kai sengaja tidak memasangnya dari awal, karena hanya akan memancing perhatian. Oleh sebab itu, ia hanya berkode-kodean dengan Sehun melalui jam tangan. Karena jam tangan dianggap wajar dan tidak menarik perhatian.

Setelah melakukan akting murahan itu, Kai kembali berjalan ke salah satu ruangan. Tempat yang ia incar sejak awal. Dugaan Kai benar lagi, kali ini ada empat orang yang berjaga di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kai bisa saja menembaknya mereka sekarang. Namun, ia tahu itu hanya akan mengundang penjaga lain sehingga menjadikan target utamanya kabur. Tidak. Kai tidak mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu. Setidaknya sampai Sehun datang.

Kai bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar.

"Sehun-ssi, posisimu," kata Kai melalui alat di telinganya dengan suara lirih.

"Sejauh ini sesuai rencana. Lakukan saja tugasmu," jawab Sehun di ujung sana.

"Baik," setelah itu, Kai membidikkan pistolnya lalu dengan cepat menembak keempat orang yang menjaga pintu ruangan itu hingga ambruk.

Kai mengisi peluru pada pistol satunya lagi—yang ia selipkan di balik pot tanaman— lalu ia selipkan di balik mantelnya.

Walaupun begitu, perjalanan Kai menggapai pintu itu tidak mudah. Ia masih harus menghadapi enam orang yang menyerangnya. Kai tidak mau membuang waktu, jadi ia dengan dingin menembakkan peluru pada kepala keenam orang itu.

Pintu itu memang bukan pintu biasa. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti pintu biasa, namun siapa sangka, pintu itu dilapisi berbagai macam pengaman. Tapi berhubung Sehun sudah mematikannya tadi, jadi Kai dengan santai membuka pintu itu dengan ID _card_ curiannya.

Kai menyeringai ketika melihat target utamanya sedang duduk santai menghisap cerutu. Walaupun targetnya terlihat santai begitu, kewaspadaan Kai tak ia kurangi. Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah laki-laki botak yang sedang asik menghisap cerutu itu.

"Hall-o Agen 88," sapanya remeh, "Aku sudah mendengar tentang kehebatanmu. Kau kesini untuk membunuhku 'kan?"

Kai tersenyum miring,"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu ajalmu,"

"Tidak juga," jawabnya remeh, "Ah, kita baru pertama bertemu, tapi sayang sekali suasananya tidak mendukung,"

Setelah laki-laki botak itu berkata begitu, tiga orang penjaga segera menyerang Kai. Kai yang memang waspada menendang salah satu dari mereka, menyikut yang lain dan melancarkan pukulan pada sisanya hingga ketiganya terpental kearah yang berbeda.

Setelah itu, ada tiga orang lagi menyerang Kai dengan pedang samurai, mereka gesit sekali. Saat salah satu dari pedang samurai itu akan menyentuh Kai, dengan cepat Kai merebutnya lalu melempar balik hingga menembus jantung si pelempar. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, Kai melempar pistol yang pegang ke udara, merebut kedua pedang samurai lalu menebas kedua leher penyerangnya. Setelahnya, Kai menjatuhkan kedua pedang bernoda darah itu dan menangkap pistol yang tadi ia lemparkan dan kembali ia todongkan ke wajah target utamanya.

Setelah itu sebuah suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu "Wah, wah, wah.. ternyata kehebatanmu bukan mitos, eh?" katanya setelah bertepuk tangan "Sebuah kehormatan melihat aksimu yang terkenal itu,"

"Cih, omong kosong! Cepat katakan pesan terakhirmu sebelum sesuatu dari dalam pistol ini keluar lalu menembus kepala botakmu!" jawab Kai dingin.

Tapi yang diancam malah tertawa, "Pesan terakhirku? Hadapi mereka," katanya menyugingkan senyum meremehkan.

Setelah itu, segerombolan orang segera menyerang Kai, Kai menembakkan pistolnya kearah mereka. Namun Kai tahu yang namanya keterbatasan peluru. Jadi, ia memfokuskan satu peluru, dua kepala. Juga tak lupa melayangkan serangan beladiri.

Namun semakin banyak Kai merobohkan, semakin banyak pula yang datang. Kai menyimpan pistolnya, lalu merebut salah satu pedang samurai dan dengan gerakan memutar ia menebas setiap orang yang berusaha menyerangnya. Pedang di tangannya sudah penuh darah. Mayat juga bergelimpangan.

Tapi dari sudut matanya, Kai melihat laki-laki botak itu menikmati tontonan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Membuat Kai semakin geram.

"Hentikan," kata laki-laki botak yang membuat anak buah nya berhenti menyerang Kai, tapi tetap mewaspadai Kai.

"Sepertinya kau kewalahan juga menghadapi lawan yang banyak ini," katanya kembali meremehkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang," jawab Kai sambil mengatur nafas.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" kata laki-laki botak itu yang disambut todongan pistol dari anak buahnya di berbagi penjuru mengelilingi Kai.

Kai melirik hanya melirik sekilas pada salah satu todongan pistol yang diarahkan padanya lalu tersenyum sinis, "Kau tahu aku 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Agen 88, pembunuh bayaran professional yang terkenal dan ditakuti,"

"Hanya itu? Menyedihkan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi berlagak tahu segalanya," Kai membalas remeh.

Laki-laki botak itu terlihat kesal, ia menghisap cerutunya dalam, "Kau tahu, kau bisa mati sekarang juga jika aku mau,"

Kai kembali tersenyum remeh, "Sepertinya kau lupa julukanku, eh Presdir yang Terhormat?"

Si Presdir itu mengernyit, "_The Tricky Killer Machine_," gumamnya lalu matanya membulat, teringat sesuatu, namun terlambat ketika suara kaca pecah terdengar di belakangnya.

Presdir itu membalik tubuhnya menatap keluar jendela yang seluruh kacanya sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya menegang _shock_.

"_Surprise_~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(TBC)

[A/N] Shizu mau jelasin sedikit, biar gak bingung -^^-

'Chici' sama 'Otuousan' itu artinya Ayah, Cuma cara pakainya agak berbeda

'Aneesan' itu artinya kakak cewek

'Anata wa Kawaii desu' artinya 'imutnya kamu~'

Kalo soal masker disini itu… Ada yang pernah baca komik detective Conan? Nah, biasanya tokoh 'Kaito Kid' kalo nyamar kan pake masker topeng sekali pakai gitu,

Jadi kurang lebih, masker yang dipake Sehun sama Jongin disini kayak masker yang biasanya dipake sama Kaito Kid… hehe… xD

Kalo masih ada yang bingung, boleh tanya-tanya -^^-

Tbh, Shizu rada ga yakin bakalan banyak yang suka sama nih fics, ya Shizu tau kok ini memang gaje, abal, ato semacam itu xD

Serius, ini modal nekat bikinnya dan sempet ga pede buat publish xD

Sempet kepikiran buat di hapus aja loh, beneran ._. tapi baca reviewannya kalian yang pada nungguin jadi ga tega hapusnya xD malah tambah bikin semangat ngelanjutin xD

So, Arigataou Gozaimasu yang udah review *bow*

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran lagi ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo, 23 Januari

(Sehun's action)

Selagi Kai mengulur waktu dengan mengobrol bersama satpam dan resepsionis, Sehun mulai mengoperasikan alat-alat yang sudah ia rancang dengan Kai semalam, setelah makan malam.

Kemarin, setelah makan dan menyusun rencana, mereka berdua menyelinap ke dalam gedung itu pada tengah malam untuk memasang alat-alat untuk misi. Seperti memasangkan alat-alat itu pada salah satu server yang mengelola kamera-kamera CCTV yang ada di dalam gedung sampai memasangkan alat pada server alarm gedung dan alat penyadap. Serta menyimpan satu pistol berisi peluru di beberapa pot tanaman di dalam gedung itu.

Sehun membuka laptopnya yang sudah dipasangi dengan banyak kabel yang memenuhi van. Dia mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya memasuki _system_ keamanan gedung. Banyak pengaman dan kode-kode yang harus ia lewati. Tentu saja, ia harus menggunakan ilmu _hack_ dan _crack_ yang ia miliki. Perusahaan itu terbilang cukup maju dan terkenal di kalangan masyarakat dan menjadikan perusahaan ini juga menjadi salah satu perusahan saingan milik Sehun.

Tepat setelah Kai mengirim kode pertama, Sehun telah menjebol pengaman gedung itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengirim virus pada server yang mengelola kamera-kamera CCTV yang memenuhi gedung itu. Mengacaukan _system_ pengawasan sehingga memudahkan aksi Kai di dalam sana.

Sehun berhasil melumpuhkan _system_ pengawasan gedung hanya dalam beberapa menit ia berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sekarang tinggal melumpuhkan _system_ yang lainnya.

Sehun sengaja melumpuhkan semua _system_ yang ada di gedung itu secara perlahan. Itu memang sudah bagian dari rencana. Sehun bisa saja mematikan semua _system_ di gedung itu secepat yang ia mau. Namun, mengingat ini perusahaan besar, akan memancing rasa curiga jika semua _system_ terganggu secara serentak dan tiba-tiba.

Setelah selesai, Sehun mengirim kode ke Kai lewat jam tangan yang ia pakai. Setelah itu, ia mengemudikan van hitam itu pergi menuju dua ratus meter dari gedung tempat Kai sedang beraksi.

Setelah memakirkan van hitam di tempat yang ia rasa aman, ia turun dari dari dalam van lalu berjalan menuju gedung yang tadi. Ia tak mempedulikan rambut berwarna coklat kopinya dijatuhi beberapa butiran kecil salju.

Setelah sampai gedung itu—Sehun tidak sulit masuk gedung, karena dia berpakaian formal, sehingga satpam mengira jika Sehun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bekerja di gedung itu—, Sehun segera menuju toilet lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik. Kamera CCTV sudah ia lumpuhkan tadi dan toilet sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Sehun dengan santai naik melalui langit-langit kamar mandi lalu merangkak menyusuri langit-langit itu.

Sehun sampai pada sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ruangan di bawahnya. Ruangan pengawas yang berisi rekaman kamera CCTV. Sehun mengintip dari balik celah-celah sebelum turun secara perlahan. Beruntungnya, jalan keluar dari langit-langit ini terletak di belakang penjaga-penjaga yang mengawasi kamera CCTV.

Setelah turun secara perlahan dan tanpa suara, Sehun mengambil pistol yang sudah dilengkapi peredam dari balik mantelnya dan menembak kepala empat orang penjaga dari belakang secara cepat. Interval waktunya hanya terpaut dua detik.

Setelah semua penjaga itu ambruk, Sehun segera mengambil alih _system_ kamera CCTV. Ia mengeluarkan alat berbentuk persegi panjang layar sentuh lalu menyambungkannya dengan kabel pada server. Ia mengutak-atik alat-alat itu untuk memanipulasi kamera CCTV yang tersebar di gedung itu. Dengan bantuan virus yang sudah ia kirimkan, menjadikan Sehun lebih mudah menaklukan _system_ tersebut.

Setelah itu, Sehun keluar dari ruang pengawas lalu berjalan menuju lift. Tujuannya kali ini adalah atap gedung. Setelah sampai di lantai dua puluh dua, Sehun mencari tangga darurat. Setelah ia menemukannya, ternyata tangga darurat itu dijaga oleh dua orang.

Sehun sudah mengira hal ini. Ternyata, tak hanya lift saja yang dijaga, melainkan tangga darurat juga. Seperti cara Kai tadi, Sehun mencari cara yang paling mudah—menembak kepala mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan tersembunyi— karena ia belum ingin memancing kecurigaan.

Setelah dua penjaga itu ambruk, Sehun segera melesat menuju tangga darurat dan menaikinya. Saat Sehun berada di lantai dua puluh empat, Jongin menghubunginya "Sehun-ssi, posisimu,"

"Sejauh ini sesuai rencana. Lakukan saja tugasmu," jawab Sehun sambil tetap berlari menaiki tangga.

"Baik," jawab Kai dari seberang sana.

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga. Saat ia sudah mencapai anak tangga terakhir, Sehun menyiapkan pistolnya lalu membuka pintu menuju atap gedung dan merobohkan dua orang penjaga.

Atap gedung itu cukup luas dengan landasan helikopter beserta helikopternya. Penjaga yang lain yang melihat rekannya ambruk segera berlari menyerang Sehun. Sehun yang tak ingin repot segera menembakkan peluru-pelurunya kepada penjaga-penjaga yang berlari kearahnya.

Mata elang Sehun memindai mereka, mengira-ngira berapa jumlah mereka. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang, menurut perkiraan Sehun.

Peluru di pistol Sehun habis sebelum sempat menghabisi keseluruhan dari mereka.

"SHIT!" umpat Sehun lalu membuang pistolnya asal. Tak ada kesempatan mengisi peluru. Jika begini, mau tak mau Sehun harus mengandalkan kekuatan beladirinya.

Mata elang Sehun kembali memindai dengan cepat, masih ada sekitar delapan orang. Sehun harus cepat menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka sempat memanggil rekannya yang lain.

Saat salah satu dari mereka menyerang Sehun dengan tongkat kayu, Sehun menendang perutnya sampai jatuh, dan terlempar ke belakang. Sedangkan Sehun merampas tongkat Kayu dari penjaga tersebut.

Saat yang lain menyerang, Sehun menyodok perutnya dengan tongkat kayu hingga yang disodok terpental jatuh ke belakang.

Penjaga yang lain kembali menyerang namun dapat dengan mudah diambrukkan dengan sikutan Sehun pada dadanya. Namun tetap saja, yang jatuh terpental kembali berdiri dan menyerang Sehun.

"SIALAN!" umpat Sehun lagi. Jika begini, tak akan ada habisnya. Waktu dan rencana yang telah ia dan Kai tetapkan akan berantakan. Dengan terpaksa Sehun memakai cara 'kasar'.

Tiba-tiba berondongan peluru melesat kearah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu, memutar-mutar tongkat kayu di tangannya membentuk lingkaran di depan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat, sehingga jika dari jauh terlihat sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar membentengi Sehun.

Peluru-peluru itu tidak menembus tubuh Sehun, melainkan jatuh di dekat kaki Sehun. Putaran yang ia ciptakan berhenti, tongkat kayu di tangannya sudah tak utuh lagi, rusak di beberapa bagian akibat serangan peluru. Namun, Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Dengan cepat Sehun menyerang seorang penjaga, menghantam kepalanya keras sampai ambruk mengeluarkan darah dan merebut pistolnya.

'Tujuh tersisa' batin Sehun. Penjaga yang lain segera menembak Sehun lagi, namun Sehun berlari menghindar sambil balik menembak. Walaupun sambil berlari, fikiran Sehun tetap fokus sehingga setiap peluru yang ia tembakkan tak meleset dari target.

Akibatnya, empat dari mereka ambruk dengan lubang di bagian kepala. Tiga tersisa masih keukeuh menyerang Sehun. Sehun yang sudah mendapat tempat perlindungan, menghela nafas sejenak dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Sial! Jika begini aku akan telat," umpat Sehun "Baiklah masih ada waktu," setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun balik menembak dari balik tempat ia berlindung. Jaraknya cukup jauh, dan pistol rampasan Sehun bukan tipe pistol yang menembak sasaran jarak jauh. Alhasil, beberapa peluru hasil tembakan Sehun meleset walaupun Sehun tidak mengurangi fokusnya. Sehun terus menembak sampai pelurunya habis.

Tapi, tidak buruk. Dua dari mereka sudah ambruk dan sekarang tinggal seorang. Tapi sepertinya dia juga kehabisan peluru. Sehun menyeringai, lalu matanya melirik salah satu batu kerikil, ia mengambilnya lalu membidik pada seorang yang tersisa.

Sepertinya orang itu memanggil bala bantuan lewat alat komunikasi di telinga. Tapi Sehun tidak akan dirasa pas, Sehun melempar batu itu hingga batu itu menghantam alat komunikasi itu hingga terlepas dari si telinga pemakai.

Selagi penjaga itu terkejut, Sehun segera menerjangnya, melayangkan tendangan pada kepalanya hingga penjaga itu ambruk. Pingsan atau patah tulang mungkin, Sehun tak peduli.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya lalu segera menyiapkan tugas berikutnya. Ia mengambil dua buah pistol yang tergeletak di samping mayat lalu mengisinya dengan peluru yang ia bawa di balik mantel. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan alat dari tas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah tali dengan cakram yang tajam di salah satunya. Cakram itu ia tembakkan pada salah satu tiang hingga menancap kuat. Sedangkan ujung yang lain yang hanya berupa tali, ia ikatkan pada salah satu kakinya, dengan kuat.

Setelah dirasa tali itu cukup kuat, Sehunlalu menerjunkan dirinya dari atap gedung. Ia terjun terbalik dengan kaki diatas dan kepala di bawah. Tali itu menggantung tubuh Sehun di udara begitu saja, di luar jendela sebuah ruangan di lantai dua puluh lima. Diluar jendela ruangan dimana Kai berada.

Sehun menembakkan satu peluru sehingga memecahkan kaca ruangan tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang ada di halaman tersebut terkejut, kecuali Kai.

"_Surprise~!_" Sehun menyeringai lalu menembak dengan kecepatan penuh semua orang yang ada di dalam situ kecuali Kai dan sang Presdir.

Setelah itu, Sehun mengayunkan tubuhnya, hingga saat tubuhnya menggapai jendela, Sehun memotong tali yang menyangga kakinya, lalu masuk—terbang—melalui jendela. Sehun sempat meroda sebentar sebelum benar-benar mendarat.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Sehun berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Kau tepat waktu," Kai menjawab dengan seringaian, "Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, eh Presdir?"

Sang Presdir hanya diam, cerutunya sudah tak lagi berada diantara bibirnya, melainkan sudah jatuh ke bawah. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan ia lengah. Ia lengah akan julukan yang melekat pada Kai.

"Kau fikir kenapa aku mendapat julukan itu?" Kai menodongkon pistolnya ke arah kening si Presdir berkepala botak.

Si Presdir dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian di bibir Kai, dia menutup matanya, menunggu eksekusinya.

"Tentu saja karena aku—"

DOOR!

"—licin."

Presdir itu ambrukke atas meja kerjanya dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala.

Kai membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Sehun horror.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. _Kajja_!" Sehun berujar datar dan dingin seraya menurunkan pistolnya lalu berjalan mendahului Kai.

Kai mengira dirinyalah yang akan mengakhiri hidup menyedihkan si Presdir, namun dugaannya salah. Sehun ternyata dingin juga. Setelah itu, Kai berjalan mengekor Sehun.

Setelah melancarkan aksi dan menghilangkan jejak, mereka keluar melalui pintu darurat yang berada di belakang gedung, lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana van hitam diparkir.

.

.

.

.

Daejeon, 23 Januari

Seorang _namja _berambut hitam legam dan memakai mantel tebal tampak datang dan membuka pagar sebuah rumah yang tak terlampau besar dan luas. Setelahnya, ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tak menunggu berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka dan _namja_ itu segera disambut oleh teriakan dan jeritan senang anak-anak kecil.

"Yixing _Hyung_ !"

"Yixing _Oppa_ !"

"_Annyeong,_ adik-adik sayang !" jawab _namja_ bernama Yixing itu sambil memeluk mereka "Kalian tambah manis saja,"

"Ya! Aku tampan, _hyung_.." kata anak-anak kecil yang laki-laki memprotes yang mengundang tawa Yixing.

"_Ne_.._Ne… _kalian juga bertambah tampan, sepertinya _hyung_ tersaingi," canda Yixing sambil mengusap salah satu rambut anak laki-laki yang bernama Jungkook.

"_Ani_! Yixing _oppa_ jauh lebih tampan daripada mereka," kata salah satu gadis bernama Soojung.

"Iya! Itu benar! Kalian sih tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yixing _oppa_," sahut gadis kecil bernama Sulli.

"Itu kan karena Yixing _hyung_ sudah besar, dan kami masih kecil," ucap anak laki-laki bernama Bobby.

"_Ne_! Jika kami besar nanti, pasti kami sekeren Yixing _hyung_!" sahut anak laki-laki bernama Jimin.

"_Aniyaaa_!" koor Soojung, Sulli dan gadis lain ya.

"Sudah-sudah,"kata Yixing menengahi "Kalian semua pasti menjadi orang yang keren dan hebat kok suatu hari nanti,"

"Oya, _hyung_ bawakan lollipop untuk kalian, dibagi ya~" Yixing menyerahkan sekotak permen lollipop pada salah satu dari mereka, dan bisa ditebak, mereka berebutan mendapatkan permen lollipop itu.

"Kemana Han _Ahjumma_ ?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ada diatas, menemani Wendy,"jawab Luna, "Ya! Bobby! Kembalikan permenku!"

Wendy? Yixing jadi teringat perkataan Jongin di telfon soal gadis kecil itu. Yixing berjalan menuju menuju ke lantai atas. Setelahnya, Yixing mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ketika sudah mendapat izin. Yixing segera mendapati Han _Ahjumma_ sedang mengelus rambut seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Bi? _Waeyo?_" Tanya Yixing.

"_Mollayo_.. dia terus terisak sedari tadi dan sesekali menggumamkan kata 'sialan'" jelas Han _Ahjumma_.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin ini sepertinya yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Bi, boleh aku berbicara dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Tenangkan dia ya, Yixing-ah," Han _Ahjumma_ lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah Han _Ahjumma_ keluar, Yixing mulai menyenandungkan nyanyian kecil sambil merapikan bagian kamar yang berantakan.

Wendy yang mendengar senandung kecil itu perlahan mulai berhenti terisak, ia menikmati senandung Yixing. Wendy mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memperhatikan Yixing yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajar.

"Itu.. lagu apa?" Tanya Wendy serak. Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wendy.

"_Wae_? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yixing lembut yang dibalas anggukan pelan Wendy.

Yixing tersenyum, "Lagu itu.. kau belum bisa menemukannya walaupun kau cari,"

Wendy menatap Yixing dengan sorot mata tak mengerti.

Yixing tertawa pelan, "Karena lagu itu belum di publikasikan karena belum selesai dibuat, dan akulah yang membuatnya," Yixing duduk di sebelah Wendy.

"Jadi.. _oppa_ suka membuat lagu?" Tanya Wendy masih dengan suara serak.

"Ne, aku juga suka menyanyi.." jelas Yixing.

Wendy terdiam sesaat, "Lagu itu indah, _oppa_… aku.. juga suka menyanyi,"

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Wendy, "_Gamsahamnida ne.. _Tapi apa kau pernah membuat lagu?"

Wendy menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menyelesaikan lagu ini bersamaku?" tawar Yixing yang dibalas anggukan dan tatapan antusias oleh Wendy.

Lalu Yixing mengajak Wendy memainkan piano bersama. Wendy terlihat lebih ceria saat bermain piano dengan Yixing, sehingga membuat teman-teman lainnya cukup heran.

"Suaramu indah, Wendy," puji Yixing.

"_Gamsahamnida_," jawab Wendy dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ah, cukup sampai disini dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Tawar Yixing yang dibalas anggukan pelan Wendy.

Yixing melihat keluar jendela "Ah~ coba lihat! Saljunya turun lagi! Ayo adik-adik, ingin bermain salju?" Yixing tersenyum melihat respon anak-anak kecil menggemaskan itu, "Baiklah, tapi pakai dulu perlengkapan kalian,"

Anak-anak kecil itu segera berhamburan, memakai perlengkapan musim dingin mereka sebelum berlari keluar.

"Jangan lama-lama, nanti kalian terserang flu," nasihat Han _Ahjumma_ kepada mereka.

Yixing menoleh kearah Wendy yang masih tidak beranjak dari kursi piano, "Wendy tidak ingin ikut mereka?"

Wendy menggeleng, ekspresinya kembali muram.

"Bagaimana jika bersama _oppa_? Kita bermain lempar salju?"

Wendy masih menggeleng.

"Kalau membuat orang-orangan salju?"

Wendy menggeleng, lalu beranjak dari kursi dan mulai meniti tangga. Yixing menghela nafas.

"_Hyung_! Ayo kita main perang salju!"ajak Jimin, di tangannya sudah terkepal gumpalan salju, Jimin segera melemparnya kearah Yixing lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Yak! Jimin-ah! Jangan bermain salju di dalam rumah!" omel Han _Ahjumma_.

Yixing yang terkena lemparan salju segera mengejar Jimin, "Dasar anak nakal!"

Lalu setelah itu, Yixing dan kelimabelas anak itu asik bermain salju, sebagian ada yang kejar-kejaran sambil melempar gumpalan salju, ada yang membuat orang-orangan salju, bahkan ada yang membuat istana dari salju. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia. Sedangkan, Wendy hanya melihat itu semua dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 23 Januari

"_Mission Completed_," Kai berkata lirih lalu menyamankan posisi duduk di dalam van hitam itu.

"Aku sudah mengakses data dari perusahaan itu dan mengirimnya kesini," Sehun menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan layar sentuh, "Pindahkan." Ucap Sehun datar. Jelas sekali itu nada perintah.

Kai mengambil benda itu lalu menyambungkannya dengan laptop.

"Kerjamu bagus sekali," puji Sehun, walaupun begitu nadanya masih datar.

"Kerja Anda jauh lebih bagus daripada Saya." Ucap Kai merendah, ia sibuk mengoperasikan laptopnya sedang Sehun sibuk menyetir.

Misi mereka sukses. Setelah membunuh target utama, mereka membersihkan jejak-jejak mereka di perusahaan itu. Seperti menarik kembali pistol dari pot tanaman, alat-alat yang Sehun dan Kai gunakan untuk mengacak-acak server, tali cakram Sehun, serta tak lupa juga Sehun mengakses data perusahaan tersebut untuk mengambil datanya. Semua mereka lakukan tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Jika kalian belum paham, misi mereka adalah membunuh Presdir besar perusahaan tanpa diketahui para pegawai, tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan yang berarti, tidak tercium oleh media, dan tidak meninggalkan jejak mereka, serta mengambil data yang dirasa penting. Misi itu hanya berlangsung tidak boleh lebih dari tiga jam.

"Kai kau tahu," Sehun berucap datar.

"Ya?" Kai masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau belum melepas behelmu," kata Sehun. Kai kaget lalu segera melihat ke kaca spion, dan ternyata benar. Dia masih memakai behel, seketika wajah Kai sedikit merah. Entahlah, ia merasa malu.

'Sialan, kenapa bisa lupa,' rutuk Kai dalam hati. Ia berfikir jika sedari tadi ia menjalani misi, behel itu masih setia memagari gigi atasnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar melihat Kai yang memerah, "Tak apa, kau terlihat manis,"

Kai semakin memerah, ia menundukan wajahnya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam layar laptop. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar—walaupun tetap samar—melihat Kai.

Setelah agak lama, Sehun menepikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai, lalu keluar van. Kai yang mengerti, mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka berdua menuju salah satu toilet taman yang cukup luas. Mereka membuka masker topeng mereka—dan juga behel sialan, menurut Kai—lalu membakar dan mem_flush_nya ke toilet. Setelahnya, secara bergantian mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dari setelan jas formal menjadi celana jeans dan pakaian musim dingin seperti yang umum dipakai orang-orang saat ini.

Untunglah, taman itu cukup ramai, sehingga hampir tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. Lagipula, toilet itu tidak terletak di tengah taman.

Setelah selesai,mereka berjalan kembali menuju van. Saat itu, mereka melewati seorang penjual es krim. Kai berhenti sejenak, ingin sekali rasanya memblei es krim itu. Tapi…. Ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan di depannya, masa' iya makan es krim di depan Sehun?

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi menyusul Sehun. Es Krim itu masih bergentayangan di benak Kai ketika ia hampir sampai di van. Ia ingin sekali memakan es krim itu. Tapi ia sungkan pada Sehun. Hey, Ayolah… mana ada pembunuh bayaran profesional yang terkenal dan cukup disegani itu makan es krim di depan atasannya? Apa kabar pada harga dirinya nanti?

"Kenapa tidak beli?" Tanya Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Kai bingung, ia jadi ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Es krim. Kenapa tidak beli?" Sehun sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya "Kau menginginkannya 'kan?"

Kai gelagapan, Sial! Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu? "Eh… itu.."

Mendapat respon Kai begitu, Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju penjual es krim tadi. Kai menatap Sehun heran.

"Ini," kata Sehun menyodorkan es krim coklat pada Kai, "Jika ingin, beli saja! Jangan dipersulit." Ucap Sehun datar.

Kai menerimanya dengan canggung, "_Gamsahamnida_," Kai menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai muncul rona kemerahan.

"Yasudah, ayo!" Sehun lalu memutari van dan masuk menduduki kursi pengemudi. Kai memuka pintu van dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

_Hell_! Jika begini terus, bisa dipastikan harga dirinya akan turun dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobil dengan senyum samar yang hampir tidak terlihat, sedangkan Kai sambil menjilat es krim, sibuk mensugestikan dirinya sendiri agar berhenti memerah.

.

.

.

.

Daejeon, 23 Januari

Yixing membantu Han _Ahjumma_ membersihkan bekas makan malam dibantu dengan beberapa gadis kecil. Setelahnya, ia duduk di ruang tengah, dikelilingi oleh semua anak-anak kecil di rumah itu, kecuali Wendy.

Sebuah buku dongeng tebal di tangannya. Anak-anak kecil itu sudah antusias mendengar dongeng yang akan di bacakan Yixing. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing mulai membacakan dongeng tersebut. Anak-anak kecil tersebut tampak hanyut dalam dongeng yang dibacakan Yixing.

Tak terasa, satu setengah jam berlalu. Cerita dongeng yang dibacakan Yixing hampir mencapai akhir, namun semua anak-anak kecil tersebut sudah jatuh terlelap dengan berbagai macam posisi tidur.

Yixing tersenyum, lalu mulai memindahkan mereka satu persatu menuju kamar masing-masing dibantu oleh Han _Ahjumma_. Jumlah anak kecil disini totalnya ada enam belas, termasuk Wendy. Sedangkan tiap kamar diisi oleh empat orang anak kecil. Jadi ada lima kamar dirumah ini, termasuk kamar Han _Ahjumma_ sendiri.

Setelah selesai memindahkan, Yixing duduk di meja makan di hadapan Han _Ahjumma_.

"Yixing-ah, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu hari ini, mereka senang sekali," kata Han _Ahjumma_.

"Ah~ itu bukan apa-apa Bi, mereka semua sudah saya anggap sebagai adik-adik saya sendiri," Yixing tersenyum manis.

Han _Ahjumma_ terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "Bibi tahu, kau perlu penjelasan tentang Wendy," katanya menghela nafas.

Yixing tersenyum, "Ya, Jongin menelfonku kemarin, dia memintaku meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi panti ini, katanya ada gadis kecil baru bernama Wendy, dia bercerita jika psikis Wendy masih belum stabil sejak kematian _oppa_nya. Oleh karena itu, Jongin memintaku untuk membantu Wendy,"

"Lalu apa lagi yang ia ceritakan?" tanya Han _Ahjumma_.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu. Ketika kutanya bantuan seperti apa, dia tidak menjawab, malah mematikan telfon. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru,"

Han _Ahjumma_ menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara,"Sebenarnya, dua hari yang lalu, Jongin datang kesini pada pagi menjelang siang, membawa seorang gadis kecil yang pingsan. Wajah gadis kecil itu pucat sekali. Dia bilang pada bibi agar gadis kecil itu bisa tinggal disini."

Yixing menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Han _Ahjumma_.

"Setelahnya, ia merawat gadis kecil itu sampai sadar. Sungguh, ia perhatian sekali. Saat ditanya siapa namanya, Jongin menjawab ia juga tidak tahu. Barulah setelah sadar, gadis itu menyebutkan namanya, Wendy. Setelahnya, Jongin mendadak harus pergi karena urusan pekerjaan, dia berjanji akan kembali. Tapi.. sejak Jongin pergi, Wendy tak keluar dari kamarnya, ia terus diam ketika anak-anak yang lain mengajaknya untuk sekedar mengobrol,"

"Apa Jongin kembali?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, dia kembali ketika hari menjelang gelap dengan membawa tiga _bucket fried chicken_, Setelah bermain sebentar dengan anak-anak, dia segera menghampiri Wendy di kamar,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Entahlah, Bibi tak tahu. Setelah Jongin berbicara dengannya, Wendy baru mau keluar dari kamar dan ikut makan bersama walaupun masih tetap diam." Cerita Han _Ahjumma_.

"Memang apa yang dikatakan Jongin, Bi?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, Bibi juga tidak tahu. Tapi saat malam hari, setelah anak-anak sudah tidur, dia pulang setelah menitipkan pesan pada Bibi untuk menjaga Wendy karena ia berkata ia tak bisa janji untuk mampir lagi untuk keesokan harinya,"

Yixing mengengguk paham "Bi, jika boleh tahu, dimana Jongin menemukan Wendy?"

"Nah, itu juga yang Bibi tanyakan padanya sebelum dia pergi,"

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Ia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi." Jawab Han _Ahjumma_ sambil mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

.

Incheon, 24 Januari

Sehun dan Kai keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara yang sepi pada dini hari itu.

"Kai, kau yakin pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Kai sambil menarik kopernya "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehun-ssi," Kai membungkukkan badan lalu menaiki salah satu taksi.

Sehun memandang taksi yang dinaiki Kai sampai menghilang lalu mulai berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya di mobil, Sehun membuka laptopnya. Jika kemarin di Tokyo Sehun bersikeras menyupir, sekarang tentu saja ia yang disupiri. Perannya sudah berganti sekarang. Dari seorang pembunuh bayaran menjadi bos sebuah perusahaan besar dan juga sebuah organisasi yang menaungi para pembunuh bayaran.

Sehun sibuk memindai dan mempelajari data-data singkat para pembunuh bayaran itu. Sebagai anak dari seorang Presdir, sudah tugasnya untuk mengetahui hal-hal tentang perusahaan dan para pembunuh bayaran. Karena suatu saat nanti—atau mungkin sebentar lagi—ia lah yang akan mengambil alih posisi ayahnya, dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari.

Saat layar di laptopnya menampilkan data singkat tentang Kai, Sehun memperhatikannya lebih seksama dari data-data pembunuh bayaran sebelum-sebelumnya.

Entahlah, intuisinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran mengatakan jika ada sedikit yang aneh dari Kai. Tapi Sehun juga tidak tahu apa yang aneh. Hal ini tanpa sengaja membangkitkan rasa penasaran Sehun.

Sehun berjanji akan segera mencari tahu data lengkap Kai. Sehun mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Agen 99— Xiumin – sang _data tracking_.

'Kirimkan semua data Agen 88 secepatnya.'

.

.

.

.

.

(TBC)

[A/N]

Yuhuuu~~ ada yang nungguin?

Nah, mungkin beberapa pertanyaan kalian udah kejawab, emang sengaja di bikin di chap ini wk

Shizu jawab beberapa pertanyaan Dan review dulu ya,

Cute: soal flashdisk akan dijawab di beberapa chap ke depan, tunggu pas ada wendy-nya ya xD. Tapi, sebenernya klo kmu baca lagi chap 1, mungkin kamu bakal paham xD. Tiga pertanyaan berikutnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini, jadi mian, shizu gabisa ngasih tau.. Dan tbh, shizu seneng banget sama readers peka dan kritis kayak kamu xD

Chokailate: Pertanyaan dari jawabanmu ada di chap-chap berikutnya sebenernya xD. Tepatnya pas bagian flashback xD. Mian Shizu ga bisa jawab sekarang. Kamu juga peka dan kritis. Seneng deh. Review lagi ya xD

Nadia: Nah, nadia juga peka. Cuma nadia yang peka kalo jongin dan kai itu….? Shizu bingung gimana jelasinnya xD tapi yang jelas, Jongin dan Kai itu dua sisi xD. Review lagi ya^^

Dearkimkai: Yap! Benar! Itu sehun!^^ chukhahe~~

Sukmawindia: makasih, makasih makasih, xD review lagi ya~

Chloe: Chloe pengertian xD iya, emang agak rumit bikinnya. Tapi seneng rasanya respon kalian bagus. Dan btw, rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah kan^^ review lagi ya~

Tukang ripiu: Makasih^^. Loh, yg kemaren masa' kurang panjang ? xD padahal 4k loh xD. But, makasih udah ripiu. Ripiunya lgi boleh? xD

Ren Chan: Kamu peka! xD tbh, Shizu sengaja bikin bingung soal Jongin dan Kai xD kan seru aja gitu baca ff sambil nebak-nebak /slap/ oke, makasih udah ripiu. Ripiu lagi? xD

Eung.. Shizu fikir kayaknya romance-nya belum muncul sampai beberapa chap ke depan..

So, kalo ada yang nungguin romance-nya, sabar yaa xD

Ada kok tapi sabar aja munculnya kapan wk

Tbh, Shizu merasa agak sedikit… sedih/?/ pas ngebandingin viewers sama yang review

Gatau kenapa, ngerasa miris aja wk

Ada yang mau main tebak-tebakan lagi? Segera ke kotak review ya xD

Dan jangan lupa review lagi^^ Kecepatan apdet tergantung review kalian juga sebenernya xD

Papay~


End file.
